1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to field effect transistors (FETs), and more specifically, to hybrid orientation FETs.
2. Related Art
Dopant fluctuations are becoming a serious problem in Vt (threshold voltage) control in advanced semiconductor devices. As semiconductor devices become smaller and smaller in size, Vt control becomes more difficult. Hybrid orientation field effect transistors (FETs) have the same problems. As a result, there is a need for a hybrid orientation semiconductor structure (and methods for forming the same) that allows for Vt control.